


【超蝙】4:15A.M.

by JAS_mine404



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAS_mine404/pseuds/JAS_mine404
Summary: 是我甘愿被束缚，是他放任去沉沦是我勾引了你们的超人吗？倒不如说是我们都沉迷在这种背德的快感之中
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙】4:15A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> 切开黑

序  
“布鲁斯·韦恩！你这个不要脸的贱人！”

女声尖利，一杯红酒迎面泼来。他嘴角勾起，露出平日那副玩世不恭的样子，他笑得轻蔑凑近女人耳边宛如说着情话。

“那你为什么不去问问他，操我的时候他爽不爽。”

Ⅰ.  
夜，蝙蝠洞。

“啊哈…轻点外星人，我要被你玩坏了。”  
“eh——huh…”  
“唔。”

更加修长有力的身躯覆于上方，将吐着淫词浪语的嘴巴以吻缄封，氪星之子的吻可不比那根向内侵占的怪物温柔多少，粗暴的掠夺的凶狠的，他甚至让他流血。

“Shut up…and enjoy it.”

  
哇哦他生气了，他的甜心生气了。

有了这个认知的男人突然笑了，他舔了舔自己受伤的嘴角迎合上去，手指插入对方柔软的黑发，任由他泄愤似的啃咬，让自己上身多上几个并不怎么好看的痕迹。

“Playboy.”  
“Yours. All of him…is yours.”

Ⅱ.  
他都忘了，他们是什么时候变成这样的，什么时候滚到了一张床上，什么时候他不要脸地攀着他的脊背，在他耳边喘息尖叫着高潮。

他只知道，等他意识到他们这段畸形的关系时，一切已经刹不住了，他们彼此纠缠，他们放任沉沦，他们抵死缠绵。在那些不同的共同的对方的地盘，他们一次次相撞一次次拥吻，酣畅淋漓的性爱能让他们短暂地忘却哥谭和大都会，忘记隐藏在近处远方的黑暗，放下需要面对的敌人。就像他低低的喘息，贴近他的耳边，吐着最真实的话语，成为无声的勾引。

“I'm yours.”

Ⅲ.  
水声哗哗而下，他眯着眼睛躺在床上，看似无意地注视着正在洗漱的对方。他能看清对方的一举一动，轻声的痛呼和无意识的呻吟都听的一清二楚。

啊，他在按揉自己的腰，看起来异常酸软；嘶，水流冲过结痂的伤口，那是他反抗之后的结果；嗯，半凝固的液体被热水暖化，沿着肌肉线条分明的长腿而下；他看起来似乎想要惹起另一场“战争”。

磨砂玻璃门后的对方丝毫没有自觉，继续着自己的清理洗漱，没有声息的开门关门，比他体温略高的躯体自背后贴上，恶魔般的甜蜜再次从头到脚。

  
Ⅳ.  
“是你害他变成这样的！”  
“你本就属于黑暗，为什么要来沾染光明呢！”  
“为什么连他也不放过！”  
“你滚啊！你快滚！”

女人拔高至嘶哑的声音，带上浓浓的哭腔，她知道无论她说什么，那个由此至终高高在上的男人不会听进去一字一句。

"Please…"  
"Leave him. "  
"I'm begging you."  
"If you love him, please let him go."

他闻言一笑，低沉声线如醇厚红酒，溺死了钢铁之子，也绝灭了女人最后的希望。

“I love him.”

  
Ⅴ.  
他堵住了今夜前来问话的嘴，用情欲软化强硬的态度，直到最后对方也没能撬开他的嘴，问出一星半点细节来。夜将至天明，他任由男人抱住温存，不经意地撇一眼时钟。

  
凌晨四点十五分

  
胸腹前的手臂收紧，男人贴上来吻了吻自己的耳后，再无动作只是抱紧了些。微微侧身，余光看向大半张隐入阴影的脸，故意开口。

“我以为你会说什么。”  
“……什么？I love you?”  
“Liar.”  
"I love you."

  
Ⅵ.  
联盟内部早已习惯他们的争吵，反正无论谁赢了最后的结果都是一样的，不是超人先低头就是蝙蝠侠后来的服软，当然过程不重要结果才是大家在意的。

已经数不清多少次被生气又吵不过自己的他压倒在会议桌上，男人只是略微挣扎后便服从自己内心把手圈上对方的脖子，黑色制服下的身体感受着熟悉而兴奋着。

“Hey. Take it easy, big blue.”  
"What? Let you go?"  
“If you want.”  
"No."  
“Well. Then do it.”

男人气急又无可奈何，身下那人花花公子的调调简直和他的调情手段一样高明，故作矜持的人前和毫不要脸人后形成了巨大反差，而也正是这点让他觉得十分吸引。

“Wait… ”  
“戴安娜说过不喜欢我们在这里做。”  
“所以？”  
“Maybe tonight? In my house?”  
“那么戴安娜肯定没有这样说过。”  
“Well，她只是友好地表达了希望我们可以私下解决问题。”  
“Tonight. So, agree or disagree?”  
“I agree.”

Ⅶ.  
他其实有思考过他们属于什么关系，是搭档还是战友，是对立面还是同盟，是情人亦或是床伴。他们算不上情人，可是一切又满溢得过头，他的怀抱让他远离梦魇，他的温柔让他放下暴戾，他们是对方的压制，也是彼此的救赎。

美丽而睿智的亚马逊公主曾问过他，他到底把对方和自己都放在一个怎么样的位置，就像是突然清醒，他支吾着逃避了问题。

“你能逃避我的问题，可你不能逃避你的心。”  
“抱歉…”  
“不，没什么值得抱歉的。你总有一天需要明白，那到底是什么。”  
“戴安娜我…”  
“Kal. ”

他就像个青春期的大男孩，无可奈何又焦躁不安，他对女侠点点头表示自己会认真处理这件事，可还没等到他去收拾自己和对方的事情，接下来的事情让他无暇顾及。

Ⅷ.  
当鲜血浸染墨色，双手无力的垂下，还有大张的披风不再飘扬。他的透视眼再也看不清面具下那双藏有狡黠的双眼，也数不清漆黑下的伤疤，他似乎是睡着了，就像每次疯狂结束后的休息。

红色披风猎猎作响，他们打了胜仗全世界都在欢呼，他不再飞起附身地面，如同亲吻神祗一般。鲜红血液顺着高挺鼻梁蜿蜒而下，可是他却安静的如同圣洁的处子，等待着神明的拥抱和救赎。

\- Do you bleed?

"I'm bleeding."

\- The world needs you. 

"I need you."

\- Clark. 

"Bruce. "

\- I love him. 

"I love you."

Ⅸ.  
"You won't let me live, you won't let me die."

"Does it need you?"

"Tell me. Do you bleed?"

拉奥啊，我请求你，请把他还给我，我看清了我的心，我爱他啊。

Ⅹ.  
仿佛沉入了静谧的深海，身体内的空气被一点点挤压干净，沉重的疲倦让人无法睁开眼睛，恍惚之中，好像是听见了欢呼胜利的声音。

\- 赢了吗？

迫切地想要知道最终的结果，却发现手脚如同灌了铅那般无力动作，所有的感觉都被抹杀，只余深入骨髓的冰冷。

\- 无声无息。

淡淡的血腥气萦绕周身，挥之不去贴得极近，挣扎不得只觉得气味愈加重了，似乎是终于明白如今的处境。

\- Is it over?

  
"Kal."  
"I know. Diana, I lost him. "  
"I'm sorry…we're sorry."  
"Enough…It's not your fault. "

\- "It's our own choice. "

凡人之躯，并非钢铁。

他早知道有天他也会失去他，那些深埋心中的感情，不是输给战争便会输给时间。他不是半神，也不是混血，他不属于天堂岛或者亚特兰蒂斯，他是属于哥谭市的黑暗骑士。

\- Love who you've loved   
\- Do what you've done   
\- Live as you as the past

漫长的时间里，痛苦将会被磨平，心伤将会愈合，我会走出你离开的阴影，可我却将永远铭记你，终其一生无法忘记。

  
任由死亡把我帶走，徒留你一個在世間感傷。

他兀自醒来，起身看向床头，正是凌晨四点十五分。


End file.
